


Like I want you

by Leuven



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Glorious teammates, Going down with so many ships, Implied Cheating, Insufferable events, Love, M/M, People from your past that come back to make you happy, because why not?, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/pseuds/Leuven
Summary: Seb sighed and took another sip of his wine. God he hated those galas, thank god at least the wine was good.“Sebastian?”He knew that accent. And that voice. Even that perfume. When the though the evening couldn’t get any worse.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Like I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Like I want you" by Giveon, which basically inspired me to write this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)

Seb sighed and took another sip of his wine. God he hated those galas, thank god at least the wine was good.

  
“Seb?”

He knew that accent. And that voice. Even that perfume. When the though the evening couldn’t get any worse.

The season was over but it seemed work never stopped, it felt like being cursed. Lewis had insisted on him staying home, they had been together for long enough for him to know that Sebastian couldn’t stomach those events, but he had reassured him he was ok with it and would be coming with him. It had been ok for a while, when it was just the two of them talking, having a drink, just enjoying each other’s company. Everything changed the moment they got spotted among the large crowd of guests, people coming onto them as if they were a couple of rockstars. He knew the routine, people would talk to him just to be polite but soon enough would devote all their attention to Lewis. It wasn’t every day that you got the chance to meet a 7 time-world champion, he got it, so he made his excuses, pretending that he had been called into another conversation, grabbed a drink, and made his way to the terrace. He didn’t feel like competing for attention, he didn’t feel like competing for anything, to be honest, so he just gracefully removed himself from that race and went out, since it was fairly cold not a lot of people would be outside, so at least he wouldn’t be bothered. Or so he thought.

“Hi Mark”

They hadn’t seen each other in years, a mixture of very busy schedules and skilful avoidance.

“I never though I would find you here, you used to hate this type of events” Mark confessed with a smile.

“Well, yeah.. people change, you see”

“Yeah, I see…You look good”

If he looked good, Mark looked like a bloody million dollars. Not that he was ever going to admit that, not that he was ever going to tell him.

“I look old and tired, I know” joked Mark, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that stretched between them. “Collateral damage of having spent the last couple of days in a plane, eating that poor excuse for food they serve.. I’m sure you know a few things about it…”

“Yeah” He smiled faintly“I do…”

Seb finished his glass of wine in a big gulp. “I’ll…I’ll go get another drink”

“I can go. What are you having?” Offered Mark.

“Thanks but don’t worry, I’ll go myself, get something non-alcoholic for once. We’ll be leaving soon, anyway..”

“Ok, sure… “

“See you around then”

“I’ll hmm…stick around for a bit before leaving for Australia to spend Christmas…let me know if you’re free, we can grab a coffee anytime…catch up”

“I’m busy” Seb replied hurriedly “But thanks”

“Sure, no problem. It was good to see you”

“Yeah. Bye Mark”

He turned his back on his former team mate and made his way inside, eyes flicking around the room, desperately looking for Lewis. He found him talking to a few people he had no idea who they were, unfamiliar faces all around him. He knew how much Lewis enjoyed these events, all those people coming up to him, talking about his accomplishments, of how great his season was. Seb soon lost all hope of leaving any time soon and dedicated the rest of the night to hide from Mark, to avoid him at all costs. He was good at it, he had been doing it for the last few years anyway.

———

“Sebastian?”

“Mark!”

He looked around agitatedly, fully convinced he was being the victim of a prank video, but everything around him seemed normal, ordinary, boring even. He returned his eyes to meet Mark’s.

“What are you doing here?”

“Work”

He grabbed the free chair next to Seb’s “Do you mind if I join you?”

As much as he wanted to tell him to leave him alone, the truth was he could do with a bit of company, even if it was Mark’s.

“Go ahead”

“What are you having? I’ll get you another one”

“Americano with..”

Mark finished his sentence for him. “…oat milk, no sugar”

“Oat milk, no sugar, yes. Thanks Mark”

“And…so what brings you here?” He said sitting down in front of Seb, handing him his steaming hot cup of coffee. “Because as far as I know you guys don’t live here either”

“Thanks. Yeah, no, we don’t…I think Lewis would love it though, he’s always loved London”

“What about you?”

“Not a huge fan, sorry. It’s fine for like..a few days…more than that, I couldn’t…”

“Yeah.. I feel you..So what brings you here?”

“Lewis had a few meetings and I didn’t feel like staying home. What about you?”

“Same, meetings…It’s everything everyone seems to be coming to London for these days…”

“Just meetings?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not the press, c’mon Mark I’m sure you can tell me a bit more…”

“I wish I could but there’s nothing to tell yet…”

“So meetings then…”

“Meetings…”

They both fell in a comfortable silence, smiling stupidly at each other, until Seb's phone started vibrating against the cold material of the table, instantly breaking the atmosphere.

“Sorry, I have to take this”

_\- Ja Schatz…ja, in like… -_ Seb took a look at his watch _\- 20 minutes? Yeah, I know where that is. Perfect, see you there. Love you too._

  
“Sorry, it was Lewis”

“Yeah, I figured that much”

“I have to go, he’s booked us a table in 20 mins”

“I can drive you if you want. My car is parked around the corner”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll walk there..I need to stretch my legs anyway”

“Sure, as you wish. It was nice to see you..again”

“You too” Seb admitted reluctantly. “I’ll see you…”

He never got to finish his sentence as the air was pushed out of his lungs when he realised Mark was standing uncomfortably close to him, his arms wrapped around Seb's body, pressing him tightly against him.

“You still wear the same perfume” Sebastian blurted out before he could stop himself. “I do” Mark smiled against his ear “You remembered”.

Seb noticed one of Mark's hands fumbling with the side of his coat until it was squeezed in the pocket of his jeans. “That’s my card. New number. Give me a call if you fancy another coffee…or lunch, anytime, ok?” He kissed his cheek. “Bye Seb”

“You wouldn’t guess who I’ve run into earlier” Seb's eyes were travelling around the menu even though he knew it by heart, they came here every single time they were in London.

“Who?”

“Mark”

“What Mark?”

“My former team mate…at RedBull”

“Oh that Mark! How is he?”

“Good. He is here for work, everyone seems to come here for work these days…his words”

Lewis laughed. “He’s not wrong there. I wouldn’t mind moving here though..permanently”

“Yeah, that’s what I told him..”

“I’m serious though Seb…I’m tired of Monaco, of living in a flat…”

“We can get a house”

“Why not getting it here…Maybe not in London but…we could get a nice, big place in the countryside…”

“Let’s give it a thought, shall we?”

He had given it many thoughts and the conclusion was always the same, there was no way he was moving there. He was in no mood to argue though, so he settled for a conciliatory attitude, his future self would deal with this. His answer seemed to make Lewis happy and gifted him with a brilliant smile.

———

Who has that? Lewis asked distractedly, more as if he was muttering something to himself than actually talking to Seb.

“It was my…it was Mark” He lied, putting his phone down. It was actually his brother but Lewis didn’t need to know.

“Oh” Lewis removed his glasses, his eyes, slightly red and dry, leaving the screen of his laptop for the first time in a good few hours.“I didn’t know you were that close again”

“We’re not” Seb was tempted to tell him even a bigger lie, expecting some sort of reaction from him, a slightly bit of jealousy maybe that convinced him for a little longer that Lewis still cared about him. “He just wanted to…hm..see if I was free to grab a drink sometime this weekend”

“Ah that’s nice from him” He put his glasses back on and went back to his computer. Seb was floored by his lack of reaction. “What did you say?”

“I said I couldn’t”

“Why? You could have had a nice time”

“I said I already had better plans for this weekend” He said, winking, before bringing his hand to Lewis chin and push his face slightly up to steal a kiss from his lips.

“Oh…oh god”

Seb felt his stomach fall to the floor “Oh god, what? Don’t tell me you forgot…wieder!”

“I didn’t, I…”

“You promised Lew. We haven’t had a free weekend together for ages. I had even booked the hotel…Fuck”

“I am so sorry love, I…”

“Save it”

“Seb!”

Seb didn’t hear him as he had already grabbed his coat, slammed the door behind him and ran down the stairs until the evening breeze helped putting off his ablaze nerves. He started walking with no clear direction, every step helping clear his mind and appease his soul. He couldn’t believe this was happening again, how much more was he going to be able to take.

It was getting chilly so he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans to get a bit slight of warmth in them. His fingers bumped into something and he felt goosebumps, not so much at the cold air that was blowing around him but at the burning feeling of Mark’s card against his skin.

He knew he shouldn’t and still he did call.

“Oh hi.” He could feel his smile from the other side of the line. ”This is a wonderful surprise. How are you?”

“Good”

“Is there something wrong? Has something happened?”

“No” He exhaled loudly, cursing himself for how bad at pretending he was “Everything’s fine”

“Seb…talk to me”

“I’m sorry…this was a mistake…I shouldn’t have called”

“Seb wait…”

“Sorry…”

The line went dead before Mark could say another word.

———

“I just wanted to try my luck. See if you still lived here”

“It seems it’s your lucky day”

“Sorry for coming like this…I hope I am not interrupting anything”

Mark smiled reassuringly “Nothing at all. Come in”

  
They looked at each other for a few long seconds, Mark not really believing Seb was now standing before him.

“You look tired. Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude”

“It’s ok. I am very tired”

“I’m sorry to hear… Do you fancy some wine?”

“Please”

They both sat in the sofa, clutching their wine glasses against their chests.

“Are you looking forward to next season?” Asked Mark, breaking the silence that was falling onto them.

“Not really…I know it sounds terrible but…It’s not that I’m not looking forward to it, you know? I just..I just need some time to rest, enjoy other things that are not racing, just be away from all of that for a bit…Sometimes it felt as if I was not going to be able to make it until the end of the season, not without breaking. Sorry, I must sound pathetic…”

“You don’t, you sound human” Mark offered him a kind, honest smile; Seb felt his shoulders decontract, helping him breathe a bit easier. “Did you ever consider stopping after this season”?

“Ja, a few times” He took a large gulp of wine, trying to swallow the bitter memories “..but the idea alone horrified me. I’ll not deny it was very tempting, just stopping the whole thing and disappear for a while, reconsider what I wanted from life, maybe a change of air, see some new faces…what do I know..But I couldn’t stop thinking I was just running away, you know?, that I was not being strong enough to stay and keep fighting. I knew that if I had stopped and left I would have regretted it soon enough…”

“You have nothing to prove…”

“Probably I just want to prove myself I still have it in me…”

“Why would you have to prove yourself anything? Look at everything you’ve achieved”

“I know but…it feels as if it was nothing, as if it was easier back then..sometimes it even feels as if it hadn’t happened at all”

Mark scoffed. “Well, I can assure you it did happen, I was there so you can trust me on this one. And why would you think it was easier? Do you really think it was?

“Maybe I just miss the life I used to have when you were around..” Seb replied slowly, ignoring Mark question.

“You miss being an insufferable, ignorant, post-teenager?” Mark asked before breaking down with laughter.

“Believe me..sometimes I do…The least you know, the happier you are…Doesn’t it work like that?”

“Not with you… Did you ever regret leaving RB?”

“No, not at all…it had to happen, we both knew it…If I had stayed I would have spent my life wondering what If…It was my dream and…it felt as if it had been planned all along, since I was a kid, destined to do great things with them…I could have never imagined it would end up like this…Did you ever regret quitting?”

“It sounds as if I ran away…I just retired and…”

“I hope I never made you feel like you had to go…”

“Every single race mate…but that’s life, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry… I really am”

“You don’t have to apologise. I would have done the same had I been in your place”

“Did you ever hate me?” Seb asked, cautious, as if he feared Mark's reply, not fully sure if he actually wanted to know it.

“Hate is a strong word. I might have…resented you…often enough. I doubt this comes as a surprise to you…”

“No, it doesn’t. Sometimes I wonder how things would have been if we had been in different teams…it could have been so different…”

“Right person, wrong time; is that what you think happened to us?”

“I don’t know” Seb shrugged “Things are so different now, anyway”

“They might be…you’re still the same though. The same infuriatingly good driver ready to fight the world for his right to shine. You had a bad season” Seb huffed. “Ok, you had a horrible season, which, let me tell you, was hardly your fault. Don’t let that hold you back from fighting for what’s yet to come”

“I never though you would be the person to cheer me up but thank you. Maybe I just needed someone to remind me how good I was…”

“How good you still are. So is that what you came here looking for? Approval? I’m sure Lewis tells you all the time, I know how big of an attention seeker you are”

“There are so many things I don’t get home…” Seb muttered to himself, fully convinced he hadn’t said it out loud. Mark's grin made him quickly realise otherwise. “Hm sorry, I shouldn’t have said that..that’s not really fair…”

“No worries, I didn’t hear anything” Mark said and slid the imaginary zipper of his lips closed. “Relationships are tough..”

“They are just a lot of work…”

“They’re worth it though. And you’re good for each other. I’m happy for you” The lack of light in his eyes made Seb doubt his words. “And F1 loves you, you guys are like paddock royalty”

“He is…”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, of course not…” Mark could taste the non said but. “It’s just that I never thought that being a 7time world champion was a full time job on top of that of being a driver…it’s just a lot sometimes”

Seb was happy for Lewis, he really was, he could see he was having the time of his life and he deserved it so much, but he often wondered what was his place in all of that. There was always a call, a meeting somewhere around the world, another photoshoot, another event, more often than not even during weekends and Seb was finding it very difficult to cope with the lack of Lewis' presence in his life. They hardly saw each other sometimes even though they lived together.

“Whatever, sorry I’m boring you with this. At some point all of this will end and we will have the time to rekindle things. We will be fine…”

Mark couldn’t help but notice the beautiful ring on Seb's left hand. “Hm, I would say someone put a lot of effort and money in “rekindling” things”

“Oh this” Seb showed him his finger ring, an undeniable sad expression spreading through his features, small smile without teeth. “That’s my engagement ring”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged? Congratulations, that’s bloody great!”

“We’re uhm…we’re actually married”

Lewis had insisted in getting their rings from the most expensive jewellers in Monaco. “We have the money, love, I am not risking going somewhere else, this is too important”. Against all odds, they did get it wrong, and somehow Seb's ring had come out a few sizes too big. For some reason that escaped Seb, it was still in the shop getting resized.

“You’re married? Why hadn’t you mentioned it?”

“I don’t know … Please can we just stop talking about this? Sorry I mentioned it…”

“Have you talked to him?”

_We hardly have the time to fuck anymore, let alone have a proper conversation._

“What are you now, a couples counsellor?”

“Oh please, I would be a terrible one…I just can see you’re unhappy”

“Who can blame me after the season I’ve had?”

“This has nothing to do with racing and you know it”

“Mark, please, just stop it”

Mark got up without looking at him and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a second glass of wine. Seb appeared behind him.

“Can I ask you something?” He started, almost shyly.

“Sure. Shoot.”

“Were you really in London for work? You know…when we met…”

“What’s this now? Do you think I was following you?”

“I don’t know. Were you?”

Mark looked slightly annoyed at the question “I wasn’t, no. I had to attend a few meetings that day, as I’ve already told you, and that café happens to be very close to the office so…. You look disappointed”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know…Were you expecting a different answer?”

To his horror, he had no choice but to admit to himself that maybe he was. The thrill he’d felt for a single second, thinking Mark might have been following him, using any cheap excuse to find him, to be with him, pretending it hadn’t been planned beforehand, had made him feel dizzy, almost drunk, totally addicted to it.

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know. You tell me”

“It’s getting late Mark, I-I should be going”

Mark closed his fingers around Seb's wrist to stop him from taking another step. “You can’t leave like that. First you accuse me of stalking you, which I have to admit is rather funny, then when I say that I wasn’t you look as if someone had told you Christmas is cancelled this year, so when you feel like you might be about to be busted you just run away. What are you playing at?”

“It was a stupid question, that’s all, and I am sorry I asked”

“You’re not. You’re just sorry you didn’t get the answer you wanted”

“I might be the only person in the world who wants to have a stalker then…”

“No, you’re just feeling lonely and instead of admitting it you’d rather console yourself toying with the idea that someone would go to such lengths to spend time with you. I don’t play games Sebastian, if I want something, I go for it. I don’t deny it. I don’t hide”

“And what is it that you want?”

Using the hand he still had around Seb's wrist, he pulled him against his body until both their chests were touching, Seb looked up at him with wide eyes. Mark brought one of his hands around Seb's waist, the other grabbed at the back of his neck and, without a second thought, he lurched forward until their mouths were pressed together, until he was kissing the life out of him, like he had done all those years ago, when he still had the right to do this.

Seb broke the kiss and started walking backwards until the kitchen island prevented him from going any further. He looked at Mark with a wild expression, an imbalanced mix of want and fake anger, lips still open, his breath stuttering, as if he had been slapped instead of kissed.

“What do you think you’re doing!!? I’m married”

“Yeah…you did a pretty good effort trying to hide it, though”

“That was stupid”

“It was…Be honest with me Seb, why are you here?”

“I don’t know” He stammered in reply and that was probably the most honest answer he could offer him. His eyes looked unfocused and off, gone all the traces of his accustomed glow and sweet playfulness.

“I’m going to hug you, ok? Just hug you” Mark clarified, putting his hands in the air, palms towards Seb.

He nodded once, scared of looking too eager.  
  


His body welcomed Mark's arms wrapping tightly around him and as much as he tried to stop his tears he could hardly hold them back anymore. Mark offered him a warm smile and brought his fingers to delicately wipe them.  
  


“Hey…it’s ok…you’re just a bit tired”

Seb chuckled. “Yeah…and a huge mess”

“It’s just a rough patch…it will be ok…” Mark's words were interrupted by Seb's lips closing around his. “Are you sure about…?”

“Yes”

Mark reciprocated and was now kissing him again, swapping Seb's urgency for sweetness, working Seb's mouth open with his tongue, slowly deepening the kiss, playfully grabbing his hair and burying his fingers in his smooth, blond locks.

They walked together back to the living room, Mark falling first on the sofa, Seb sitting on top of him, straddling his lap, not once breaking their kiss. Mark slid his hands down the sides of Seb's waist closing them around his hips, fists full of the soft material of Seb's white shirt, crumpling it slightly. He pulled softly, untucking it from the waistband of his tight jeans.

Seb still loved Lewis with all his heart, his brain, with every fibre of his being, and was ready to keep fighting for his marriage for as long as there was anything worth saving, but Mark's full, warm lips against his own were clouding his mind with doubt. He was still so in love with his husband, he wanted him so much, but he had been deprived of physical love for so long, he was so touch starved that he was finding it increasingly difficult to stop his body from grabbing everything Mark was offering him. He hadn’t been kissed like that in years and he needed it, he wanted it so much. He knew it was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this, but it felt so bloody right that he was running out of excuses to stop it.

They moved to Mark's room, feet tangling in clumsy steps. They fell together onto the bed, the same bed that had become so familiar at some point in Seb's life; he was now half draped in Mark, half in his sheets, smelling like fabric conditioner and Mark's unique perfume, feeling like heaven against his half naked body. 

“Spread your legs for me gorgeous…” Seb knew what he had to do, it was hardly the first time he was doing this, but he was dying to hear Mark ask for it one more time.

He had almost forgotten what feeling wanted felt like. His body slowly resurrecting with each touch from Mark's hands.

Seb moaned in pain at the first intrusion, Mark stopped moving, stopped almost breathing, scared of hurting Seb any further, giving him time to adjust.

“You ok?”

He nodded, eyes closed, revelling in that sweet pain he hadn’t felt for such a long time, scared the moment would be gone if he opened his eyes.

“Yeah…d-don’t worry” He locked eyes with Mark's, his face was so close he could feel his warm breath against his skin. “Just move..you know I’m not going to break…”

“You sure?”

“Please”

And Mark did, fulfilling his wishes. He rolled his hips slowly, making Seb moan again, in pure pleasure this time. He had forgotten how big Mark was and how wonderfully full he felt when he was inside of him.

“You’re so gorgeous baby…” He covered Seb's mouth with his, using a bit of tongue to open his already parted lips further. “I never stopped thinking about you…I never stopped wanting you like this…”

Seb closed his hands around Mark's shoulder blades, clawing at them, digging his nails in the stretched skin of his back, feeling Mark push deeper inside of him, his own body opening to him like a flower in bloom. “Yes feel me…feel me deep inside…” The possessive tone of Mark's words, whispered against his ear, made Seb shiver with arousal and feverish desire.

He looked blindly for Mark's hand and grabbed it, wrapping his fingers around it, squeezing it in a silent plea. “Mark” he moaned almost painfully. “I’m here sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere”.

“Kiss me” _As if this was our last night among the living_. Mark kissed him again, slowly, deeply, as if he couldn’t get enough of Seb's generously gifted mouth. Seb reciprocated, opening his lips wide, letting Mark tongue invade everything, taking away the last threads of his precarious self-control.

They were doing it face to face, moaning against each other’s skin. Seb pulled at his hair, pressing him harder against his mouth as if he wanted to eat him alive, up to the last shred, drink him until the last drop. 

“G-go ju..just a bit harder Mark, please”

“If I speed up this is going to be over real quick…You feel so fucking good sweetheart…”

“I don’t care…j-just do it”

Mark started thrusting harder into him and he responded by attaching his lips to the side of Mark's neck, his tongue bitter with perfume, his mouth climbing his skin like unruly ivy until he found his ear lobe and sucked it between his lips, nibbling at it, tracing the shell of his ear, and finally fucking it with his tongue. He knew Mark loved that and was properly rewarded with a broken scream.

“Ah baby fuck..that tongue of yours..just got better with time”

Seb slid his hand between his legs, physically incapable of taking it anymore. It was quickly replaced by Mark’s, who got him in hand and was jerking him off in tight, long pumps. They were both sweating, movements becoming frantic and sloppy, kisses growing in urgency, morphing into a charged blend of teeth, tongue and abused lips in an indeterminate order.

“Mark..I-I’m going to…”

“Yes gorgeous…come for me..”

Seb wanted to hold on onto that night for as long as he could, desperately clawing at the addictive feeling of being wanted, desired as much as he was feeling tangled up in those sheets. Seb could feel, almost taste the edge, coming closer with each roll of Mark's hips, his whole body rising to dizzying heights and coming crashing down, shattering him in a thousand pieces, spilling warm and sticky in Mark's expert hand, dripping through his fingers. Mark followed him into the abyss, incapable of holding himself back any longer the second he’d seen the ripples of their shared pleasure contorting Seb's flushed body.

Mark pulled out as soon as life returned to his body and looked at Seb, fast asleep between his arms, comfortably pressed against the side of his own wrecked body and he wondered how he had managed to live without this for so long, how he was going to keep living without this, without him.

——

Sebastian was sweetly roused by the muffled beep of his phone. He turned around slowly and cracked an eye slightly open, realising Mark was not in bed with him, so he took the little liberty of laying in the middle of the mattress, stretching every muscle from his still half-asleep body. For the first time in a long time he felt light, rested and happy. Making a big effort, he rolled from under the sheets and crawled up to the feet of the bed to grab his phone, still naked and dirty from the previous night.

  * Happy anniversary my love. I wish I was there with you.  
  




Seb locked his phone and put it back in the pocket of his jeans. Real life could wait. He disentangled himself from the sheets and slipped into the shower and under the wonderful stream of steaming hot water. Once showered and dressed in last night’s clothes, he joined Mark in the kitchen.

“Uhm, morning”

“Morning gorgeous” Mark kissed his cheek. “How are you?”

“I feel great” And for the first time in a long while it wasn’t a lie. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I didn’t have the heart to..you looked so comfy, so relaxed”

“Yeah..I probably needed a good night sleep. Is there any coffee left?”

Mark moved aside so he could see the coffee machine. “Help yourself”

“Thank you”  
  


He poured himself a mug of black coffee, no sugar, and jumped slightly to sit on the kitchen island next to Mark.  
  


“I’m sorry Mark” He muttered, sipping from his mug.

“What for?”

“I behaved like an idiot yesterday…I’m so sorry”

“You were upset”

“That’s not an excuse, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you”

“It’s ok, but thank you, I appreciate it. And everything will be ok, you hear me?”

“Yeah” He replied without much enthusiasm.

Mark grabbed his chin and forced his head up so their eyes could meet. “I’m serious Seb. That’s life, it sucks sometimes, but I know you and…”

Seb pressed a kiss against his lips. “Shhh it’s too early for such a serious conversation.. “

“I see you’re still the same brat I left behind in RedBull”

“Uhm Maybe I am” Seb joked, winking at Mark. He jumped back on the floor and left his empty mug on the sink.

“I-I’ll be leaving for Australia in a couple of days…will probably stay there for around 3-4 weeks…I should be back by the end of January anyway” Mark looked down, a beautiful pink blush climbing up his cheeks. “I..might I call you?”

“You might”

And with that, he smiled at Mark and closed the door behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having made it here. I truly hope you've enjoyed. Press Kudos, drop me a message, and you'll make someone immensely happy ^^


End file.
